


worshipping a gift from Haven

by JalapenoBaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Body Image, Body Worship, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I mean they made him thicc sooooo, I'm sorry for projecting on you Kazuichi ily bb, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Hatred, Touching, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JalapenoBaby/pseuds/JalapenoBaby
Summary: Kazuichi has some body issues. Luckily Gundham is there to show him how much of a gift his body is.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 19
Kudos: 138





	worshipping a gift from Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I HC that Kazuichi has some sort of body issues :") not me projecting onto my comfort characters :") This was supposed to be a crack-fic bc in the game Souda is so THICC?? AND FOR WHAT?! I'm not complaining tho :) 
> 
> This ended up with me crying abt him in the middle of writing this woops

Jumpsuits were comfortable for Souda, they were baggy, they weren't tight, easy to move around, came in many different colours, you can put cool pins and patches on them and they still look cool, easy to wash, and they were his work clothes. Jumpsuits were basically all of Souda's wardrobe, with the exception of some shirts and shorts but the only thing you'll see him in is going to be jumpsuits.

The only other clothing any student has seen him in were his pajamas, and by students it was like 4 people. Leon Kuwata, one of his friends who just barged in and saw him in his pajamas. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, had to give him his work when he was sick. Sonia Nevermind, came to see if he died once (it's a long story) and ended up waking the poor boy at 4am. Last but not least! Gundham Tanaka.

It was an accident for Gundham he accidently pushed open his door and saw him standing there! It wasnt completely his fault!! It was Souda's fault for leaving it unlocked and not properly shut.

* * *

_"A KNOCK WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE??" The mechanic yelled, face flushed red with_ _embarrassment_ _._

_"I AM VERY SORRY! YOU ARE ALSO AT FAULT HERE PINK HAIRED ONE FOR LEAVING YOUR DOOR UNLOCKED AND NOT PROPERLY SHUT." Gundham was on the floor, he quickly got up pulling his scarf up to his face._

_He was also_ _embarrassed_ _, he wouldnt dream of entering_ _someone's_ _room without_ _permission_ _and to accidently fall into Kazuichi's room made things even worse._

_"WHY WERE YOU LEANING ON MY DOOR??"_

_"I was just trying to re-adjust my footwear! I would never listen in on you in your private realm!" His_ _face_ _got_ _warmer_ _by the second, he couldnt help but scan the mechanics body._

_Noticing he wasnt wearing his jumpsuit he scanned over his_ _bare legs_ _, they were pale and looked softer than ever. He was wearing boxers and an oversized t-shirt._

_His body was a sin, it looked so good even though the shirt hides his true mortal form. Gundham wouldnt help but focus on his lower half, he felt like a sinner...a perv._

_He just_ _wanted_ _to lay his head_ _in between_ _those pillowy thighs, they looked so comfortable that_ _kittens_ _could sleep on them with no problem. His hips were wide for a male, but then_ _again_ _alot of people no matter what gender_ _can_ _have wide hips. It was just intriguing to Gundham, he_ _wanted_ _to just grip his hips and hold him down while_ _he-_

_"Hello?! Earth-to-Gundham?! Will all due respect can you get the fuck out of here???" Souda's_ _voice_ _snapped the un-wholesome thoughts out of his head._

_"M-My apologies mortal." He quickly turned on his heels and slammed the door quickly walking to his room. His face_ _felt_ _hot_ _and_ _his body wanted Soudas to be under his._

* * *

Today was different though, unfortunately it was really fucking hot. Like SUPER hot, it was summer and the stupid AC was broken; Kazuichi was told to fix it if the workers couldnt by tomorrow so he was overheating in his dorm. It was almost lunch which ment meeting up with his friends and boyfriend.

Yes you heard that right! Boyfriend! Whom may you ask? The dark lord Gundham Tanaka!! Who would have thought?!

Anyway.

He was dreading leaving his dorm because he was too hot to fucking leave and he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Souda wasnt ashamed of his body to say but he was embarrassed. He was told he had a womans body or that he had birthing hips and it made him a bit insecure.   
Saying that made him think it was a bad thing because, well his dad made it a bad thing. His dad isnt to fond of his sons looks and he caused alot of trauma for the poor mechanic.

The comments made him dislike school uniforms and just overall fitting clothes. He didnt really like to go thrifting because he felt embarrassed when it was time to choose pants. If they were formal he had to adjust it himself since the last owners of said pants didnt have the same shaped body as him. When it was just normal everyday clothes you can see the pear shaped body easily unless he had baggy clothes.

School uniforms were also embarassing to him, alot of the boys would make fun/tease him about how he looked and him having to get the pants adjusted by the school to fit him properly and they were tight on him.

When he was in the shop he wore jumpsuits which were very comfortable and baggy, sure you can still tell he had wider hips but he changed his stance to give off the impression that the jumper is just baggy.

Souda decided wearing jumpers daily would make his life easier and that he'd feel more confident which it worked! But the comments on his body didnt stop completely.

Kazuichi got up from his bed when he heard the doorbell ring with a knock. He dragged his feet and opened it just a bit hiding his body behind the door, it was Leon.

"Hey man! You joining us for lunch? I'm about to head down right now." The red head has a smile on his face, he barley looked bothered but you can see the sweat run down his forehead.

"Y-yeah I'll just meet you there, it's so fucking hot out right now"

"Is it? I can barley tell-"

"Leon your face is red and you're sweating shut the fuck up"

Leon just rolled his eyes smiling, walking away the pink haired male closed his door. Dragging his legs to the bathroom he splashed cold water onto his face.

Cooling down for those few seconds felt good, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Examining his body he inhaled and exhaled slowly calming down his heartbeat.

He wore a monster energy shirt, it was tie dyed. He was wearing shorts that stopped mid-thigh. He wishes he had actual basketball shorts or something but he hadn't had the time to to thrifting in awhile. Although he could try go buy some maybe this weekend his Gundham would join him.

"Ok, who gives a fuck how you look today it's to hot to give a shit" Souda mumbled to his reflection.

Grabbing his keys he put on his shoes and left the dorm. It was even hot in the halls. This is annoying. He can hear the chatter from students the closer to the dining hall he got, he was so glad not everyone ate lunch at the same time.

He entered the room, scanning how many people there are there seemed to be around 16 people. Spotting Leon he quickly made his way towards the redhead.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!! Is THE Kazuichi Souda wearing something BESIDES HIS JUMPER?! Wow- what a rare day today. Maybe I should try gamble against Celeste today" Leon almost got up from his seat, he scanned his friends body.

"Its way to hot, its, I cant care what people think today I dont even think I can think!" He sat down on one of the chairs across his friend, he yelped realizing the chair was a bit cold, being metal n all but it was an unexpected contact with his skin.

"Aw want to sit on my lap so you dont have to feel the cold chair~" Leon teased taking a bite out of his toast.

"Ha ha you're so funny when did you become the Ultimate Comedian?" The pink haired boy rested his head in his arms, it was still too hot.

"Anyway, I dont wanna practice ball today it's way to hot out- think if I have a heat stroke they'll give me a few days off?"

"I guess they would but do you really wanna have a fucking heat stroke over baseball?"

"Yeah you're right. I'm still hungry get up let's grab something" Leon grabbed the other boys wrist tugging on his arm, Souda groaned dragging his body from the cool metal table that he now heated up with his body heat.

The two walked towards the kitchen, it was only a few seconds but to Souda it felt like everything was slow. The heat made him feel slow and the people staring at him didnt help either. He knew it was because he wasnt wearing his bright green jumpsuit.

When they haulted infront of the buffet they saw Teruteru in the back cooking. It smelt so good Souda's stomach growled at the smell, he felt his mouth water up; swallowing the saliva back he leaned forward forgetting he was wearing shorts.

"Ugh Teruteru it smells so good in here" the chef heard his voice and turned around, his eyes widened almost dropping his spatula.

"My my Souda~ I can cook if you clean my dorm later, you can clean in those shorts and maybe when you're done I can reward you with my- OW" Before he continued on his pervy speech Leon threw an apple at his head.

"Shut it perv"

Leon grabbed his food and Souda did the same, he grabbed a bowl of egg and rice. Right as he was grabbing disposable chopsticks he felt the harshest slap come down on his ass causing him to yell and drop the chopsticks on the floor.

"OW WHATTHEFUCK?!" Putting the bowl down his own hands rubbed at the sore area and he turned to see Ibuki grinning.

"Ibuki sees you're wearing different clothing! Couldnt help staring at your butt it's very nice! 10/10 would slap again!!" Her cheerful aura was blinding and there were many eyes on the two, Leon was laughing his ass off and he can tell a few people were trying to hold it in.

He felt his face flush red and he turned his head a bit to rub his butt. That was the harshest slap he ever received, how this is the part where he regrets wearing shorts.

"Yeah yeah I'm not in a stupid comfortable safe jumpsuit haha" he groaned, he just stared at the chopsticks on the floor; he knew if he bent down Ibuki would probably slap his ass again or Teruteru would try sneak a photo.

He just kneeled down, no one can really do anything. The area stung like a bitch and he can tell a mark is going to be left there, great a fucking handprint on his ass that's not Gundham fucking perfect.

'' _..._ ''  
'' _..._ ''

" _OH GODWAIT-_ " He internally yelled at himself getting up quickly and sprinting to him and Leon's seats.

"Leon! Fucking- Gundham hasn't seen me in anything like this- well except for that one time. BUT WHAT IS HE GOING TO THINK?! Would if he thinks I'm a whore and breaks up with me??! I dont mean to look like one- I dont want him to think I'm asking for it! This is why I wear bagg-" Leon pressed his finger on the pink haired boys lips.

"Gundham's not your dad he isnt going to think you're a slut or anything, it's just the way you look theres no issue here. He wont think you're "asking for it" and he'll still love you." Kazuichi couldn't help but feel his stomach churn, he hated that his dad made him so ashamed of the way he looked.

Hell he did anything to change the way he originally looked and he's still having issues after all these years.

"Besides! He stares at your butt any chance he gets, he's pretty bad at hiding it." Leon said ever so casually, Kazuichi's reaction? Not so casual and calm.

His face flushed red and it got even hotter!

"Shut up! You can just say stuff like that" hiding his face in his hands he rested them on the table.

"I mean it's true! Just because your stupid work outfit is supposed to be baggy doesnt mean it's hiding everything"

* * *

After breakfast the two boys hung outside, they tried to stay under tree's to see if it would cool them down and the honest truth was that outside was way cooler than inside. It was still hotter than hells dick but it was better than being inside, Souda wiped the sweat from his forehead and laid on his back; arm covering his eyes. Leon wore his hair up in a small ponytail, he offered a band for the other but he was to busy lying down. 

"Why dont you just go fix the AC now?! They're taking to long." The redhead groaned joining his friend in lying down under the tree, the breeze was warm too. 

"They wont let me! I tried to do it this morning but they went on about how Ultimates shouldnt "try show off"...what ever that means." 

"thats stupid! Not our fault we're just better than the mechanics they hired. Stupid stupid stupid..." He started to mumble. 

Another warm breeze past the two, it felt nice but it was still too hot; he felt like he was melting in the grass. Turns out alot of people were outside aswell, it was a smarter move since inside seems to be a human oven. His phone was in his backpocket it was over heating, it felt like it was going to burn through his shorts but he couldnt move his arms; the ground was nice and cool and he was already melting. 

"grab my phone its over heating" he mumbled to his friend rolling over on his stomach, Leon just looked over seeing the phones shape and a bit of the top poking out of the pocket. 

Leon didnt complain he was to hot to complain, he took his own phone out of his pocket and leaned over to grab his friends, shoving his hand in his back pocket it felt like it was going to burn his hand. The red head tossed their phones gently onto the grass letting the natural ground cool them off. 

"thanks" the pink haired boy hid his face in his arms, the grass felt to nice. 

"no problem" Leon chuckled, making Souda lift his head up slowly before another smack came down on his ass.

"OW WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed, turning around as fast as he could to yell at the laughing boy.

"I COULDNT HELP IT! Dude your ass jiggles when you move I just had too-" His laughing was inturpted by a tall dark figure shadowed over the two on the ground.

Souda watched his friends eyes widen with a guilty smile, he turned his head to see Gundham glaring at his friend. 

"You feind! How dare you touch the dark prince without his consent!" Gundham grabbed Leon by the collar of his shirt yelling at him.

"H-hey! We're friends its f-fine!!" Leons hands came up to the breeders shoulders trying to push him away but the taller was way stronger than him.

Souda couldnt help but laugh, to lazy and to hot to really intervine. He just gave his boyfriend a "its fine" look, Gundham let the redhead fall onto the ground.

"If I catch you filthy mortal doing that again you may want to sleep with one eye open every night" His voice spat venom, walking over Leons body he sat next to hi boyfriend. He felt his face heat up realising that Souda is wearing shorts instead of the stupid green jumper. 

Gundham wasnt wearing a scarf so he couldnt even hide his face, he just closed his eyes and turned his head away from the smaller boy. Leon ended up sitting up and placing himself next to Souda.

"You know it's ok to check out your boyfriend I mean you're literally dating him! You can stare before marriage!" The redhead interrupted the silence.

Gundham didnt say anything to that he just kept avoiding eye contact with Souda and Leon. He felt like he was undressing Souda with his eyes, he was just so irresistible! His eyes kept wandering and his thighs kept calling his name like a siren.

Souda stared at the taller, his boyfriend wasnt wearing his usual outfit either. Instead he wore a black tank top, his usual jacket tossed over his right shoulder and black jeans, idiot, he'll end up getting even more hot. Speaking of hot. His arms,,,,they're so nice and his muscles are tones as fuck and the scars just add on.

Both of their faces were really red now, Leon felt like he was the third wheel without the men even saying anything.

"Oh wow would you look at the time! I gatta go I promised uhhh,,,,MONDO!" Leon was looking for an excuse to leave the two alone, spotting Mondo he quickly got up.

"YEAH ME AND MONDO! WE GATTA GO WE PLANNED TO GO FOR A RIDE ACTUALLY!" He ran up to the confused biker who was denying giving him a ride, that was till Leon handed him some money.

"Oh-"

Kazuichi didnt know what to say, he didnt mind being alone with Gundham, they've been alone together many times! They're literally dating! But his stomach still churned, he didnt feel comfortable being in public with his current outfit it started to hit him hard. Was he making Gundham uncomfortable? Did he think be was asking for it? Should he cover up?! Is he gross????

" _Fucking slut! I cant have a son who looks like a woman from behind! Go put on some_ _men's_ _clothes for fuck_ _sake_ _stop dressing like a whore"_ _His_ _father's_ _words replayed in his head. His throat tightened._

He felt claustrophobic, the heat started getting hotter and it felt like everyone was standing around him chanting harmful words at him. He wanted to curl into himself. Souda hadn't felt this bad for so long he almost forgot what it felt like.

_"You were asking for it!"_ _A boy in middle school laughed after_ _assaulting_ _him, he was wearing the school uniform...no matter what it still happens._

The mechanic didnt realise he was shaking, his sweat was now cold and acid threatened to come up his throat.

_"Cut your hair! The guys are telling me you look like your fucking whore mother, what you wanna be a whore or something? Wanna sell your body?! I can't have a boy look like a fucking woman! Put some pants on for_ _christ_ _sake_ _you can't be wearing shorts like that_ _you're_ _basically_ _asking_ _for_ _it!" His dad came home drunk and started yelling at him for wearing_ _comfortable_ _clothes in his own room, he wasnt_ _even_ _safe in his own fucking room._

Gundham took notice to his distress and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, he could already tell he felt uncomfortable so he didnt want to worsen the situation. Souda looked like he was going to throw up, if not pass out right then and there. The world was spinning to Souda, he wanted to hide.

Slowly Gundham got up crouching infront of the distressed boy.

"Would you like to return to your realm?" He asked quietly, the boys breathing was rough and his face said it all.

"But it's so hot, I-I want to but-"

"The AC works in my realm of darkness. Would you like to join me?"

Souda nodded, he grabbed his hand helping him up. The pink haired boy wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hide himself from everyone.

"Here."

Gundham held the jacket infront of the boy, gently taking it from his hands he wrapped it around his waist hiding his legs. He started to feel less stressed. He grabbed his overheated phone from the ground and booked it.

They walked as quick as they can back into the school in silence, Gundham knew the situation already hense why he didnt want to stare at his boyfriend out of fear of making him uncomfy.

They made it back to Gundham's dorm, and Souda's stress slowly left his body. He didnt feel so enclosed and no one else was here besides them, and ofcourse the four devas of destruction. The cold air felt nice, and it was pretty dark, the only thing lighting the room was the breeders personal lights he brought from home to fill his aesthetic.

"Are you feeling more at ease my paramore?" Souda looked back at the taller, he watched him close the door and lock it gently. His long fingers ever so gently left the knob.

He nodded and sighed, he slowly sat on the bed staring at his lap. He was fidgeting with the sleeves of Gundhams jacket. The weight of the bed shifted when Gundham sad next to him.

Nothing was said. Until Souda broke that silence.

"I'm sorry"

"For what? There is nothing to be sorry about. I understand your personal issues and respect your boundaries."

"I know but I feel like I always ruin stuff with my own bullshit. I- I dont mean too...I just- I hate my body so much and if I could afford it I'd change it so no one- no one w-would have to de-deal with my bs again" fat tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry for being a b-baby about this it's stupid,,,I can lea-"

"Nonsense! You are not at fault for how you are feeling. If I remember correctly it was that devil man you call your father's fault for why you feel this way." Souda un-wrapped the jacket and placed it on a nearby chair.

Wiping his own tears he turned to face the taller.

"Can we hug?" He sniffled, Gundham opened his arms letting the smaller lean in first.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around the boy, he felt bad that the love of his life felt this way about himself, he is perfect in every way possible and should only change for himself! Not because others put him down.

"Your body is special, everytime I get a chance to see it. It's like heaven opened its gates for me, your body is a temple." He gently kissed the boys neck, he was slowly making his way kissing his collar bone.

Taking the others hands off of him he held the hand and caressed his knuckles. He kissed his shoulders all the down to the last finger tip, gently he played with those fingers with his own rubbing into the skin.

"You put so much care into your machinery, how lucky would I be if I were one of your creations or tools" It sounded a bit weird but he was trying to make him feel better.

He looked back up at Souda, face flushed and his tears no longer rolled down his cheeks, well maybe a bit but not like before.

"Shall I continue to worship your body? Do I have your permission to spread my poison of love on you?"

He god a nod as an answer, taking off the others shirt he laid him on his back. The mattress was cold so it caused him to gasp and arch his back beautifully.

Leaning over him he kissed over his chest, his own cold hands roamed over his body feeling all the goosebumps.

His lips made their way down to his waist.

"Such beautiful defined curves, you should be proud. Most are jealous of them you know. Alot of mortals wish they had your body, you make them wish they were you."

His hands slowly rubbed the boys sides, Souda's face was flushed red and he just stared down at his boyfriend. The sensation caused him to shiver alot.

Gundham's hands rested over his hips, the feature Souda hated the most about himself. They were wider and since his upper half is slimmer than the bottom it was easy to tell. Souda would sometimes cry about them and how he hated that he wasnt "masculine" enough, Gundham didnt understand at first. Why would he hate such beauty? He was perfect. He didnt understand why he would want to change himself until he told him about what he father used to say and do to him.

Rubbing circles into the hip bones with his thumbs he tugged down on the shorts a bit to expose his bare skin. He wasnt interested in them getting into sexual activities since Souda almost had a panic attack so he looked up and made sure he knew.

"Such beauty shouldn't be on this hell called Earth, you should be up with the Angel's and dressed in luxurious silks." Kissing them made Souda shiver and almost buck his hips up. He let out such beautiful noises.

"Your hips were made for me to hold, my hands fit perfectly. Maybe it was ment to be? An angel and a demon?" He kept kissing his hips till the other started to cry again, they werent tears of sadness they were tears of happiness.

Gundham always called him his dark prince, but for this moment he'll use angel.

He dragged his lips gently to the others thighs, he was right when he first saw the soft bare skin that night. They were soft and plush like he imagined. He loved to play with the meaty flesh when he got permission.

"Your thighs are like clouds, soft, perfect, anyone can fall asleep on them yet you'll only share them with me."

"O-only you" the other sniffled, arm over his eyes yet there was a smile on his lips.

Gundham made sure he kissed every inch of his body, he kissed from his hips to his feet and even massaged them a little. He rubbed his hands into his soft skin easing any tension through his muscles.

Finally he sat up, he gently grabbed the smaller hands in his and lifted him up to meet eye to eye. The tears slowly fell down his cheeks once again but this time it didnt seem so sad and hurt, these ones gave off a warm aura which is what Gundham wanted.

His hands rested on his cheeks, thumb wiping away the tears. The smaller hands rested on top of the bigger ones. Sharing a weak smile he let out a soft laugh mixed with a cry.

"T-thank you...I needed that. I dont deserve you. You deserve so much bett-"

"Hush, dont belittle yourself after I worshipped you. I wouldnt dream of worshiping any other mortal." Gundham gave a soft kiss to the others lips, it felt so intimate and he wished this could last longer.

Hands ran down the others back and rested on his hips, again they fit so perfectly. Rubbing circles onto his hips felt so nice. Slowly letting his hands travel he grabbed the others ass gently massaging the soft flesh.

"Mmm, knew you were gonna do that" Souda smiled pulling back, resting his arms on the tallest shoulder he climbed into his boyfriends lap.

"As your comrade speaks 'I couldnt help it'" Grinning he squeezed the flesh and kissing the pink haired boy again.

This time the kiss lasted longer, Kazuichi's mouth opened just enough for Gundhams tongue to slide in. As their mouthed danced Kazuichi felt all his stress leave his body. Gundhams hads stayed where they were and Kazuichi's played with the others hair.

Eventually they had to stop for air, leaving the two of them a panting flushed mess.

"I only have one thing to ask"

"And what is the question my dear?"

"How the fuck do you have AC??? Mine is broken and they wont let me fix it till tomorrow"

Gundham chuckled, sending shivers down Kazuichi's spine.

"If I do remember correctly, you have came here to fix it for the hellish bests that were here last month. The bests you mortals call "kittens""

"OH YEAH!! Geeze it still worked through this?! I miss those kittens they actually slept on my lap and didnt eat me" Kazuichi pouted, they were cute and small.

"I guess my theory was right after all" The breeder accidently spoke out loud.

"Huh?? What"

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE GUNDHAM SPEECH BTW IM SO SORRY- 
> 
> I'm not a dark lord so I apologize


End file.
